


These Marks of Mine

by spiderdust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderdust/pseuds/spiderdust
Summary: Hermione Granger. The most brilliant witch of her age... was not so brilliant anymore. Her magic stunted by the grief and mourning caused by the war, she became a recluse, cutting off her friends and family.After 4 months of lonely solitude, she decides to take action. But what happens when it all goes wrong?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Hermione Granger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	These Marks of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is based on those Soulmate tiktoks... so what? 😂

**Saturday 19th September 1998 - 17:36**

"Hermione, open up! It's been 4 months - it's your birthday, for god's sake! We have presents! We're not giving up so you may as well let us in!"

Hermione ignored them, simply turning on her stereo. She wished she could throw up a Silencing spell but her magic had been stunted ever since the end of the war, the grief she carried around with her depleting her magic core. She turned the music up louder, drowning out her friend's shouts. She didn't care if it was her birthday.

They couldn't get in, Bill had made sure of that. After Harry and Ron had simply unlocked her door the first time they came to see her, she had owled the oldest Weasley, asking for his help. He had come straight away, forcing the two boys out of her apartment and casting multiple spells to lock the door behind him - spells that Harry and Ron couldn't even comprehend. He understood how she felt and knew she needed time. Hermione was thankful for that.

"Hermione, please. Just come out - you're not the only one suffering, you know!"

Her temper flared but she simply shrugged it off, choosing to ignore Ron's words. He wanted her to get angry, to throw open her door, and scream at him like she used to. He was trying to lure her out but it wouldn't work. He had done it multiple times over the past couple of months and it had nearly worked a few times but Hermione had quickly learned to just ignore him.

Eventually, they gave up, calling out a goodbye before walking off. She tilted her head slightly, straining to hear their footsteps getting fainter and fainter. Once she was sure they were gone, she was up and moving, practically running to get to her study. She only had about half an hour before Ginny got off from her part-time job - she wanted to provide for her family until she went back to school - and came straight here. That girl was the most persistent out of everyone. Most stayed for half an hour or so but Ginny stayed for hours, knocking on the door constantly. And when Hermione turned her music up, Ginny turned her voice up, taking advantage of the Sonorous spell.

That girl was getting dangerously close to figuring out the spells that Bill had put up. Despite not being able to use magic, she could still feel it and she knew Ginny was almost to the last spell. Time was running out.

Hermione practically fell into her study, her boots slipping on the wooden floor. Moving more carefully, she made sure her wand was in her back pocket (force of habit) and walked over to the desk, opening up the bottom draw and pulling off the false bottom. Smiling, she stuck her hand in and slowly pulled out her time turner. Despite what Harry and Ron might think, she hadn't given it in at the end of her third year, Dumbledore had told her to keep it. He wouldn't explain why - he just simply smiled at her when she asked. 

But now, Hermione understood. He had wanted her to keep it as a just in case. Even then, Dumbledore knew something terrible was going to happen and he wanted her to have a way to fix everything if things went awry. And while they had won the war, they had lost hundreds - maybe even thousands - and Britain's Wizarding community was dangerously low. They wouldn't survive if another Dark Lord rose to power. So she was going to fix that. 

Her plan was simple, go back to 1979, destroy all the Horcruxes, and defeat Voldemort. She had done it before and she could do it again. And while she couldn't face Voldemort in Wand to Wand combat, she knew many people in 1980 who would be more than happy to. All she needed to do is deal with the many parts of his soul. 

A knock sounded at the door, making Hermione jump, her hand losing its grip on the time turner. Everything suddenly went into slow motion. Her eyes widened as the golden necklace fell towards the floor, her hand reaching out to try and grab it. A small flash near her foot distracted her, looking away from the falling necklace and down at what seemed like a small metal badge and had a red... octopus in the middle of it. It was just slightly smaller than her palm and - and the time turner was falling straight towards it!

Before she could stop it, the necklace collided with the pin. Glass and grains of sands should have flown everywhere but they were just being sucked in by the piece of metal, which was now vibrating and glowing bright gold. 

"Oh, fu-"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hermione was also sucked into the badge and everything went black. 

* * *

**Monday 19th September 2011**

"-uck!"

Hermione landed on her front with a thump, the breath instantly knocked out of her lungs. She had landed on grass. That was the first sign that she was no longer in her study. The second sign was that she could see a pair of black leather boots walking towards her.

"While you're not the first person to fall from the sky, it isn't a common occurrence. Especially when you land in my backyard"

Hermione rolled onto her back, groaning, her eyes looking up at the person who was speaking to her with an extremely prominent American accent. Her eyes widened when she saw what looked like Kingsley but after a few seconds, her eyes adjusted to the bright light and she spotted an eyepatch, a beard, and a long leather coat. Definitely not Kingsley then.

"Uh, I'm sorry?"

The man's eye scrutinized her for a few seconds before offering her his hand. She looked at it warily before hesitantly taking it, deciding to ignore her instincts for once. As soon as her hand touched his, however, she immediately knew she should have trusted them. With surprising strength, the man lifted her and threw her into the air, straight over his shoulder. Remembering what little martial arts training she had taken as a kid, Hermione managed to lock herself into the right position and land square on her feet. Before she could even think, her wand was in her hand and she was casting a spell.

"Incarcerous!"

Long, thin ropes appeared out of nowhere, wrapping themselves around the man. Hermione could have cried. Her magic worked! She hadn't been able to cast any spell for almost 5 months and now, all of a sudden, she could. Making a mental note to investigate later, she pushed the thought aside and walked towards the struggling man. He wasn't a Wizard, that much was obvious. She put a foot on his chest, leaning down slightly to look at him. She was glad she had decided to put on her black combat boots instead of her trainers. They looked way cooler.

"Who are you and what do you want with me" Hermione leaned down to study the man, taking note of any and all movements, scars, etc. He chuckled darkly at her words.

"I could ask you the same question"

"You chucked me through the air!"

"Who's the one wrapped me up in ropes?!"

"That's what you get for _chucking me over your shoulder_!"

The man's eye glared at her, refusing to relent. But then again, neither was she. Hermione slowly took her foot off his chest, releasing the ropes with a flick of her wand, still amazed at the fact that she could cast magic. Allowing the man to get to his feet, she studied her surroundings, growing panicked when she realised she didn't have a clue where she was. A shimmer caught her eye and she looked down at her hands to see gold dust embedded into her skin - remnants of the time sand. Time-Turners were only supposed to transport you through time, not space. But, Hermione thought, it had hit that small shield thing. Maybe that had to do with her current situation. And perhaps the sand had some part in the return of her magic.

She looked back over at the man, not surprised to see him reaching for a few guns, all stashed in his jacket. Looking back at the time sand, she decided to try something new. Curling her finger slightly, placing all her concentration on the guns, she almost squealed with happiness when the guns, and multiple other weapons, flew out of the man's grip. They floated in the air for a few seconds before collapsing onto the grass in a small pile. They stared at each other unblinkingly until one of them gave up - and it wasn't Hermione.

"So, you're a Sorceress. We haven't had one of those yet"

It wasn't a question.

"I'm a _Witch_ "

The man strode towards her, causing her to throw her hands up, ready to defend herself if necessary. He gave her an almost smile, nodding approvingly, and held his hand out to her - again. Hermione eyed the hand warily.

"Nick Fury" 

"Hermione Granger"

She refused to shake his hand, nodding her head in greeting. His eye seemed to glint and Hermione got the feeling that she had earned his approval once again. It was weird, getting approved by someone who would have shot her, given half a chance. Slipping her wand up her sleeve, just in case she needed to grab it quickly, she was silent, waiting for him to make the first move. When he stayed stubbornly silent, she sighed and grabbed her wand again, flicking it to transfigure to blades of grass into 2 comfy chairs. Sitting down, she gestured for Nick to sit in the other. He stayed standing.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, Nick. I mean you no harm, I can promise you that"

"When someone falls into your backyard, you tend to act first and think later - especially in my line of work"

Hermione would give him that. If someone had randomly landed on her property, she would've had them strung up by their ankles without a second thought. She was lucky that he chose guns as a second resort and not as a first. Feeling a strange sensation in her hands, she looked down at them to see that the gold dust, which had been embedded in her skin, now seemed to be moving. It was leaving her hands, seeming to travel up her arms, disappearing beneath the sleeves of the old quidditch jersey she wore - she had stolen it from Harry while on the run - and appearing on her slightly exposed shoulder. She felt it travel up her neck, hovering under her chin before it seemed to change its mind, and flew back down her neck. 

Nick watched the whole thing, his one eye following the shimmery substance that lay beneath her skin. It disappeared down her baggy jersey again and she gasped, clutching just below her chest. Her eyes glazed over before glowing bright gold. The colour took over her pupil before spreading to her irises and then filling the sclera. In just a few seconds her eyes had turned a dullish gold, making her eyes look metallic. With a flash, her eyes were back to normal, leaving only the smallest sparkle of gold whenever the light hit it right.

"Is that a normal occurrence for you?"

"Uh, no. No, it's not"

Hermione shrugged her shoulder, grabbing the sleeve of her jersey and pulling her arm out of it. In seconds, the piece of clothing was a crumpled pile on the grass, leaving her in a small black vest, and Hermione was checking her arms and chest for any trace of gold shimmer. She sighed when she found none. She'd have to ask McGonagall when she got back from - wherever she was.

"That's one interesting soulmate mark, Miss Granger. I've not seen many that are red"

"Soulmate mark? Wha-?"

Looking up at him in confusion, she saw his finger pointing to her left arm, her eyes following it. Her eyes widened when she saw what looked like a red star on her upper left arm. She let out a short gasp of harsh air, coughing when a bit of saliva flew down her throat. Nick was watching her suspiciously.

"You act like you've seen your soulmate mark, Miss Granger"

"I haven't. I assure you, I think I would've known if an ugly, red star had been tattooed on my arm!"

Hermione rubbed at it, trying to force it off of her skin. Letting out a sound of annoyance, she aggressively grabbed her jersey, slipping back into it, covering her new mark. Like she didn't have enough to try and cover already. 

"You're not around here are you, Miss Granger? Everyone has a soulmate mark and everyone knows about them. For you to not know you even had one is suspicious. I have a theory but I think you'd have to talk to my friend, Erik Selvig."

"What's the date?"

"19th of September, 2011"

"Well shit"


End file.
